


Following Up on a Case

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Case Files [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Jim knows!, Plausible Deniability, a little interrogation, recoveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: After finding the Red Hood nearly dead in the street only a week before, Jim starts to wonder just how he's doing. Turning on the news gives him an answer he hadn't been expecting.





	1. Case File: Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to do this for a long time, and now I've finally got it figured out. Here you go, and enjoy!  
> As per usual, I own nothing.  
> Also, to those of you who haven't read Wrung Out, this is your part two just in case anyone missed it.

          Jim Gordon is many things. An idiot is not one of them. Or, at least, he didn’t think so until now. Only minutes ago, he sat down in his recliner at home to watch the news, ready to doze off to all the depressing crime statistics. He had not been expecting to see Bruce Wayne and his sons during a press conference at WE. While it wasn’t strange seeing Bruce there, what really threw him for a loop was seeing Jason on crutches. They hadn’t gone anywhere recently that he knew of for Jason to get hurt.  

          No. Bruce Wayne was perfectly boring in that respect. Still... seeing that poor kid on crutches itches at Jim. He doesn’t even know why confused about it. Sure, it could just be his own daughter’s experience, but there’s something familiar about the fact that he’s even on crutches to begin with.  

          His brain, it turns out, is too tired to do this kind of thinking so late.  

          It doesn’t stop him from waking up at midnight as he realizes what the event means. It’s been staring him right in the face for years and he was too blind to realize it. He rubs a hand down his face, sitting up in his chair and getting up to make coffee. There won’t be any sleeping now that he’s figured out Bruce is the Batman and his second-eldest is the Red Hood. 

          All the puzzle pieces that he’s been chasing around since the Batman first appeared are now locking into place. He could almost slap himself for not seeing it considering how obvious it is. That makes Dick Nightwing, Tim Red Robin and Damian Wayne the current Robin. All the others have him wondering now and he almost spills his coffee in his distracted state. Their mysterious Oracle is still a well-kept secret. He knows they use a feminine pronoun for her, and she’d have to be very close with them. It has to be someone in their usual circles that they spend a lot of time with, otherwise it would be suspicious. 

          He’s just getting out the cream when it hits him square between the eyes.  

          “Son of a bitch.” 

          This time he really scrubs a hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes as he puts his mug back in the cupboard and starts to cream the entire pot of coffee. He gets out a cigar, walking out onto the fire escape and smoking.  

          “You know, Commissioner, I hear smoking is terrible for your health.” 

          Jim doesn’t even jump.  _Why am I not surprised?_ “So is patrolling the streets as a vigilante,  _B_.” 

          Batman hums, letting his cape drape around his front even as he leans on the railing with Jim. He knows that Jim doesn’t call him ‘B’, but he gives nothing away. “Working as commissioner and booting out crooked cops all the time can’t be much safer.” 

          “It’s not, but I appreciate the help.” 

          Jim glances at Bruce. It’s so strange to imagine that their resident billionaire is the man who terrorizes Gotham’s underworld. He can’t help himself from looking for Bruce’s facial features in what he can see. It doesn’t look quite right, but maybe that’s because Bruce Wayne for the media and Batman are two different people. He wonders who Bruce really is. 

          “How’s Jason?” 

          Not even a flinch of surprise. “Jason who?” 

          “Jason Todd.” 

          Batman hums, deep in his throat. “According to the news reels, he’s doing well considering his snowboarding accident.” 

          “Kind of weird how there’s no record of them going to Switzerland, huh? Sometimes you have to wonder if they just make up where the injuries come from. Don’t suppose Wayne is up to no good, do you?” 

          His mouth presses into a thin line at the veiled accusation, but he seems as though he’s considering it. “Considering he funds me, I like to keep tabs on him. I haven’t found anything that implies he’s abusing his children. Surely, they’d have left by now if he was.” 

          Jim is a little surprised. Batman is actually entertaining the idea. If he was those kids’ father and someone accused him of abuse, he would rip them a new one. Batman seems unmoved and possibly even suspicious. Maybe he’s not Bruce. Then again, if he's hidden his identity for this long, has has to be good at cover-up.

          “You know, it’s curious. I know for a fact that the Red Hood also was put out of commission recently with a broken leg. Two reckless kids like that have to have someone caring for them.” 

          “As far as I’ve been able to tell, Bruce takes good care of his sons, and as for the Hood... well. He’s doing as well as he can be. He’s going a little stir-crazy having to sit around instead of patrolling.” 

          If Batman is Bruce Wayne, he is very, very good at hiding it. 

          Jim can’t help the honest inquiry. “How’s he doing physically? It’s only been a week.” 

          Batman-who-might-possibly-be-Bruce sighs heavily. “He’d never say it, but his ribs are still bothering him. He says all those gashes, while not necessarily painful, make him itch.” 

          “I’m not surprised.” 

          “Hnn.” 

          Jim long ago gave up trying to interpret what those sounds meant. Somehow, his proteges all seem to be able to figure it out.  

          Gordon takes a big gulp from the coffee pot, puffing on his cigar for a few seconds after. “Quite the coincidence, though. Two boys, both with a broken leg.” 

          “I think it’s sad, more than anything else.” 

          “How so?” 

          Batman hums a little. “I worry for Red Hood, and he’s a vigilante. He can protect himself. Sometimes I worry about Wayne’s sons because they’re pretty much defenseless. Always in the spotlight, always vulnerable.” 

          “Well, I’d like to think that Bruce has more sense than to leave his children in the open for too long.” Jim answers, sipping from the coffee pot with a cryptic twitch of his mustache. “You and I both know that Wayne’s gotta have some disappearing skills. Ducking paparazzi can’t be as easy as he makes it look.” 

          “Hnn.” 

          Jim huffs a little, letting the coffee smells rejuvenate him. “What?” 

          “He can’t hide behind a mask. As much as he might try. He doesn’t have the same luxury that we vigilantes do. If something happens to his family, he can’t react like I can.” 

          With a shake of his head, Jim puts a reassuring hand on Batman’s shoulders. It’s not a coat, but it’ll do for now. He speaks in a low tone, making sure that the only they hear it. “Bruce. It’s going to be all right.” 

          Batman’s mouth lifts ever so discretely.  

          “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, how is Red Hood doing in his new salient lifestyle?” 

          “Who said he was resting?” 

          Jim blinks. “You can’t tell me you actually brought him out in the field.” 

          “He’s coordinating at home base. For now.” 

          Amused at the partial truth, Jim hums, the wind blowing his smoke away as he offers Bruce a dry smile. “Sure, he is.” 


	2. Case File: Jason Todd

          It’s about five weeks after the incident now, and Jim is still stewing in his knowledge about Batman. He never confirmed nor denied the accusation, and he supposes that gives him plausible deniability. He can appreciate Bruce being smart about the situation. 

          The Bat signal shines bright up into the sky even with it pouring rain. Jim is about ten minutes away from his nightly patrol, but he figured he would check in on Jason first. If he could get Bruce to be less tight-lipped than a clam, that is. 

          “Sup, Commish?” 

          Jim about jumps out of his skin at the voice behind him, putting a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. “Red Hood?” 

          The man in question steps from the shadows, looking as if he hadn’t been in a cast mere weeks ago. There’s no way he should even be on his feet, let alone walking without a limp. He narrows his eyes at the kid. Knowing Bruce as well as he does, he wouldn’t be shocked to find out his kid put on some high-tech leg brace to pretend he could walk off a compound fracture. The damages were  _all_ he had been able to squeeze out of Bruce.

          “I heard you were out of commission for a while.” 

          He shrugs, stepping forward without even a hitch in his gait. The light shining on him now reveals that his leather jacket is new. The material looks heavier than the one he’d been wearing before. His armor looks like a new design, lightweight but deceptively strong. The rainwater bounces right off of it. Jim is comforted by the knowledge that Bruce is taking good care of him.  

          “I heal fast. Nothing to worry about.” 

          Right. Maybe he can just walk off a broken leg.... 

          The boy clears his throat. “I just... I, uh, I wanted to drop by and thank you myself. I was just about ready to come out and say it when Agent A reminded me.” 

          “It was no trouble, kid. I hate to see you boys hurt, and I’ll bet Batman feels the same.” 

          Hood grumbles a bit, shoving his fists in his pockets. “Den mother.” 

          Clearly, he’s gotten used to being taken care of in recent years, but that old awkwardness from his alley days is showing through. “Why don’t you join me for a cup of coffee, kid? You look a little cold.” 

          He shakes his head. “I’m good. I need to be able to fall asleep in the morning.” 

          Jim watches him for a moment, taking in the differences between this Red Hood and the boy he knew. The Jason he knew slumped his shoulders, as if self-conscious. Jason stands tall now. Jason had a nervous tick of tapping his fingers against his legs before. Now, he just seems to cope with his own discomfort.  

          He’s enjoying the rain, which surprises Jim a little. He doesn’t know how he can tell, but for once, Jason is enjoying the rain.  

          Jim’s mustache twitches with amusement as the kid’s head swivels toward a little noise. It’s just the rain overflowing the gutter, dripping down onto the dumpster below. “Come on. I’ve got a couple lawn chairs if you want to share a smoke under the awning.” 

          “That, I’ll take.” 

          Jim shuts down the Bat signal, slipping in under the awning and settling down. Jason pulls off his helmet and Jim stifles a laugh at the domino underneath. Of course, he’s wearing another mask. He supposes he should have expected that. 

          “So, how’s Bruce?” 

          “Bruce who?” 

          Gordon bites his tongue to keep from swearing. These people have game faces like Fort Knox. They’re prepared for him every time. “Bruce Wayne.” 

          “Sleeping in his bed made of money, I’d guess. It’s pretty late, even for a partying billionaire.” 

          He has a feeling he’d be shot if he said Bruce should give him a curfew. Nothing life-threatening, but definitely not friendly. “I doubt it.” He lights up a cigarette when Jason offers him one, flicking his lighter open and breathing deeply as the end starts to burn.  

          “Why’s that?” 

          Jim smirks. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s him up there watching us from on top of that gargoyle.” 

          He can’t see it, but he knows Jason blinks. Smiling a little, he lifts a middle finger high for Bruce to see. Jim could almost swear he hears the man chuckle from up on his perch. “That’s just Batman. I think if Bruce Wayne were haunting the night, we’d know about it.” 

           _I’m sure you would._   

          “So, what’s up with you tonight, Gordon? I was pretty sure you were about to be on your way to a crime scene.” 

          “They won’t miss me. They’re all people from my unit tonight.” 

          “That’s good, but I doubt they’ll catalog all the evidence before Red Robin.” 

          Jim huffs. “Do you know how hard it is to beat you guys to a crime scene? Batman has trained you guys a little too well for my liking. You may as well just join the police department under a fake name.” 

          For some reason, Jason finds that funny. Probably because it’s true. 

          “You know, I’ve been meaning to check in with Batman to see how you were doing, but clearly you’re doing fine. I’m not sure how, after all that’s happened, but I’m glad.” 

          “Me, too. I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.” 

          “Worse than lying half-dead in the street?” 

          Jason-who-is-likely-the-Red-Hood shrugs. “I’d rather not die again. The first time was fun and all, but... yeah, no thanks.” 

          Jim is stunned. Jason actually died? That wasn’t some cover-up for why Jason went missing? That leaves Jim with more questions than answers, and since none of the Bats will acknowledge that he knows the truth, he can’t really ask them. Can he? 

          “Kid.” 

          He clenches his jaw, as if sensing what Jim is about to ask.  

          Jim lowers his voice to a whisper. “Jason, you really died?” 

          Jason only offers him a sharp nod. It’s clear that the matter is still something of a touchy subject, so Jim is willing to let it drop. It hadn’t occurred to him until now that the Robin who died had been Jason, but that just makes it worse. It explains why Bruce Wayne became almost as much of a myth as Batman, and why Batman was quickly spiraling downhill at the same time. Then Tim showed up and Bruce leveled out.  

          Jim scoffs quietly to himself for being so blind.  

          “What?” 

          “Nothing, just... fitting puzzle pieces together.” 

          Jason scowls, the turn of his mouth familiar in a way that he hasn’t seemed to be all night. “Feel free to finish your puzzle in peace. I’m smokin’ here.” He stares out at the rain, for a few moments, his gaze following that Batman’s shadow as he leaps from building to building. He’s on patrol, the dark patch of Damian’s cloak following shortly behind. “Someone else is out solving crime without you.” 

          “As if you boys have time to wait up for me.” 

          “I’m sitting right here.” 

          Jim chuckles a little, blowing out a cloud of smoke and watching it dissipate into the pouring rain. “Tonight, there’s nothing I’m more grateful for, kid. It’s good to have you back.” 

          Jason stands, straightening his jacket and stubbing his cigarette under his boot. As he puts his helmet on and walks out into the rain, he turns around to salute Jim like he used to. “It’s good to be back, Commish.” 

          With that, he disappears. For the first time in a long time, Jim doesn’t mind being left without all the answers. He has all that he needs. 


End file.
